Of Necklaces and Betrothals
by Thymelady
Summary: Marian’s thoughts and impressions of Guy and her situation the moment after she has accepted his proposal. Conflicting emotions will give her some unexpected surprises. Spoilers: Up to episode 7 of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Marian's thoughts and impressions of Guy and her situation the moment after she has accepted his proposal. Conflicting emotions will give her some unexpected surprises. Spoilers: Up to episode 7 of season 1.

Disclaimer: BBC and Tiger Aspect own Robin Hood 2006. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Guy and the characters belong to legend. Though the wonder of this particular Guy of Gisborne belongs to Richard Armitage.

**Of Necklaces and Betrothals**

The way their betrothal came about did not bode well for any future marriage. No matter, Marian had been forced into it to save her father's neck as well as her own. Something would get her out of this situation. She had bought herself time to no end; the return of the King was – alas – far away in the future. Sad or not, she would be out of the betrothal long before _that_ happy day.

How could a knight be so offensive in his behaviour? She knew Sir Guy of Gisborne was a warrior and under the sheriff's heel. Still; why so obviously crude? He could do better. Understand better.

"_Do you like it?" _

His deep voice had been so close to her that its heat had brushed her neck, just like his long, glove-less fingers had done when he hung the necklace round her neck.

"_Yes, I do. But..."_

Marian had liked that necklace from the very beginning. Guy had good taste in gifts, she could not deny that. It was just not proper to accept them, since it was leading him on. But to _not_ accept them was making him upset in a less than pleasant way. Guy had hung the necklace round her neck and it had felt... well, enjoyable. Maybe even too enjoyable. It made her hesitate, and he displayed irritation again.

"_You do __**not**_ _like it."_

Marian saw Guy's anger for what it was: insecurity. He declared it to be a gift of friendship. This implied that he did not mean to push her into anything, as long as they were loyal friends. For now.

"_I do like it. I shall treasure it."_

But she had betrayed Sir Guy. _He_ had been offensive by taking the necklace from the peasant girl and giving it to her. Or rather, he could have refrained from taking the necklace as a fee for the girl's marriage, even though it was a custom. Nothing strange in itself, it was just that neither Robin nor Marian herself had bothered to find out the particulars...

_She_ had been letting Robin taunt her and let him interfere. What went on in her life was really none of Robin's business. Her feelings regarding Robin might confuse her, true.

Just as she was confused by the way Sir Guy... stirred her.

Robin had been at her window the night before to find out more of what was going on in the castle, _and_ to try to kiss her. She had avoided Robin's kiss, just like she had avoided Guy's less than five minutes ago. Robin tried to use her again, for information. Nonetheless, it was flattering.

She was also flattered by Guy's attentions. Guy had presented a gift, had tried to win her and _her_ alone. She had been so sure that she could handle them both, individually, and in the long run stay loyal to herself.

She had promised herself that Robin would never be allowed to taunt her again, but it had happened anyway. Robin had, in his usual way, put them all into pointless danger. Having to accept Sir Guy's unexpected proposal had meant _another_ self-betrayal.

To own the truth; neither Robin of Locksley nor Guy of Gisborne lived up to the expectations she had of a future husband.

And then there was Sir Guy's sergeant. Tortured to death, because of _her_ actions. Because loyalty was on one end of the scale and betrayal on the other end. Loyalty, betrayal...

Marian's head was spinning. No one's behaviour looked well on closer inspection. And Robin was far away by now. Robin...

"Shall we go downstairs?" Guy asked tensely, watching her every expression.

She raised her head and looked at him, really looked at him where he stood: tall, broad, slender and clad in black. He had turned from angry, violent, threatening, despondent, amazed, worried, insistent, curious, hopeful, triumphant and passionate – to finally end up like a shy little boy, hoping for her approval. It was a bit rich to take it all in. Overwhelming, to say the least.

And she had, for the first time ever, been afraid of him. Cautious, careful and avoiding she might have been when he had displayed a foul mood before in her presence as Lady Marian.

In his presence as the Nightwatchman, she had taken every opportunity to take her revenge for his misdeeds and misbehaviour. She had never been afraid of him, however.

Many things thrilled her about being the Nightwatchman, but fighting Guy of Gisborne was the greatest thrill of them all. _He_ showed his smooth, suave and killing side. _She_ was his match. And she loved it.

She might easily have struck him now, in her room, and fled, even getting her father with her. Robin would have helped them to safety. No more awkward wooing from Guy of Gisborne.

But his anger this day... She had finally seen the monster that was Sir Guy of Gisborne, henchman and master-at-arms of Nottingham, directing his fury on her. Evil and menacing, he had advanced on her. His voice and his eyes so cold. Struck her father. It had scared her to the bone. She had not expected him to be so frostily passionate about it. And it was not the necklace that mattered to him.

It was _her_.

"_**Show**_ _me the necklace!"_

"_Please..." _

Please. Her little plea had worked. It had bought her time to overturn her room. Robin had arrived at the last moment. A little plea had turned Sir Guy's countenance. Another lie had saved her. He desperately wanted to believe her.

"_Will __**you**_ – _marry – __**me**__?" _

Who was this man? A man who one moment declared her as good as dead, and the next moment vowed to marry and protect her from every evil.

Save himself, the greatest evil of them all.

Perhaps that was unfair. But he had threatened to have her killed.

"Yes," Marian answered firmly to his question – again. She would go downstairs with him and face the world with her decision.

Guy's countenance lit up. He extended his gloved hand to her. She had managed to avoid his kiss; to decline his hand would not be wise at this point, so she walked forward and took it. He gasped with surprise and she saw his delighted smile. She had never seen him smile in such a way; lips slightly parted and somehow fuller, his features amazed and happy.

She had to look down quickly, confused and embarrassed. It was as if she had seen too much of his private self, something she had never intended to do.

They stood opposite each other, he was holding her hand in his with a surprising gentleness. She could feel his hot breath on her forehead.

"Lady Marian..." he said in a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine. She remained silent, waiting. "I know..." he continued, "I know that my – behaviour this day has been... very bad indeed."

Marian shuddered. This was the last thing she had expected at this point. He was right, to be sure. But had her behaviour been any better, no matter her nobler motives? Well, she had not threatened to kill anyone...

"I do... genuinely wish for your apology and your father's too."

She gasped, could not bear to look at him.

"I forgive you, Sir Guy," she answered in a shaky voice. "Will you repeat your apology to my father himself?"

"You may depend upon it," he answered and squeezed her hand. In his other hand, he was still carrying that fateful necklace. His little gesture combined with his sincerity made her give in to a sudden whim.

"Will you... be good to me, Sir Guy?" she asked in a steadier voice.

"I will!" he answered ardently, "To both you and your father! You – " he broke off and there was a pause. "You can trust me when I say that I never wish to hurt you in any way. If I behave in a manner that displeases you, I beg you to let me know. I want to be... the man you want me to be. The husband you deserve."

His words made her startle and look up. His expression was again too close and too passionate. Her face turned down again, touched and upset at the same time. After some moments, she gave in to her next whim and asked:

"Will you hang the necklace around my neck again? As a token of your... good will."

He was still. Slowly, he released her hand and removed his gloves. Having tucked them into his belt, she saw him fumble with the necklace with his long, fine fingers. Marian suddenly thought that it might be dangerous to follow this whim – for the sake of her own composure.

She glanced up and saw the tip of his tongue quickly dart out to wet his lips. She blushed and looked down again. He stood in front of her and had sorted out the necklace, and his large but elegant hands were now steady, ready to hang it around her neck.

This time, he did not hang it from behind her back. She saw his hands nearing her, felt them lightly finding their way around her delicate neck and nimbly tie the necklace in the back. His fingers drew back along the length of the silver string and adjusted it against the hollow of her throat, all the while letting his hands touch her skin slowly and tenderly. It was her turn to wet her lips, quickly and nervously.

His hands were warm and smooth, just like the first time when he had hung the necklace on her and she had felt his long, deft fingers on her skin. Just like then, she felt a curious feeling inside her. Fear? Dread? No, that was not it. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

"Thank you," she whispered, staring at the hilt of his long sword. She hoped her wish had placated him, she had truly liked the necklace very much from the start. He was still so close, towering over her as he often did, and his hands were now on her shoulders, both thumbs still resting on her skin and sending goosebumps to many odd parts of her body.

"No," he said. It came out as a low, intense '_Nnnno'_, she could almost feel the rumble in his broad chest as he said it. "Thank _you_, Marian!" he said with a fervent breath against her forehead.

She stepped back, feeling her cheeks glowing. His hands came to rest at his sides and as she walked ahead to the door, she took his now gloveless hand again in a manner that she hoped seemed casual but appeasing. Holding his bare hand was very different from his gloved.

_His thumbs are long. I'm holding hands with Guy of Gisborne._

Those were the only rational thoughts she managed to produce, as they walked to the door; he let her walk first, she led the way downstairs and felt as if she was dragging him along since they were connected hand in hand.

His father stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at them with a serious expression. His face changed to bewilderment when he saw their joined hands. Marian looked at him beseechingly, silently begging him not to speak.

"Father – " she began, but Guy interrupted her.

"No! Let me! I – I need to ask..." his voice broke and it was his turn to look down, shy like Marian had been. She could feel him grabbing on to her hand a bit harder, searching for support. She returned the squeeze and turned her head to him, if not meeting his eyes. But he took it as the encouragement he begged for and continued.

"Sir Edward," he started again and looked earnestly at Marian's father, "I made a grave error today and behaved in a way that was intolerable. I sincerely hope you can accept my deepest apologies, despite my wrongful conduct?"

Sir Edward looked baffled and Marian had to look at Gisborne, perplexed herself by the humble way he delivered his apology.

"Wha-well..." answered Sir Edward, "I am naturally glad that you came to that conclusion, Sir Guy. Uh, and... well...."

"I will never behave so abominable again, sir, you have my word," Guy added in an intense tone. Marian wondered if what little patience he displayed was spent by now. She saw her father thinking it all over in a moment and taking the only possible route.

"Sir Guy, I forgive you," he said in his kind and dignified manner. Only Marian, who knew him so well, saw that he was uneasy.

Next to her, Guy exhaled and relaxed. "I have yet another favour to ask of you, Sir Edward," he continued, now sounding nervous but eager. He was again squeezing her hand, not too hard but begging for her approval. She squeezed back. Really, what choice did she have?

"I ask you – I ask for your permission to marry-marry Mar-your daughter, Sir Edward," he stuttered on the words and Marian could not hold back a smile, as her heart actually went out to him. The request obviously meant a lot to him.

He looked at her and saw her smile. He smiled too, his crooked smile did not come out as a smirk for once. The way he stared at her, though, made him look harassed and hook-nosed in a discouraging way. It was all nerves with this man. Her fear of him was evaporating.

"Marian?" her father asked cautiously.

"Yes, father?" she replied and turned her head to her father, dreading his questions and hoping he would save them for later. He seemed to understand her unspoken plea.

"Do you wish to marry Sir Guy, Marian?" he merely asked, still cautious in his daughter's ears.

"Yes, father," Marian said again. For the third time, she felt Guy squeezing her hand. She felt his eyes upon her, sensing that his face was quite close. She looked up and met his eyes again, this time rewarded by his expression of utter joy.

_I need to be careful. He really is... quite taken by me. _

She knew she was putting it lightly, but she could not bear to put the proper words to the feelings she saw in his face. Her innards were in turmoil. This marriage was not to be. His feelings were not to be acknowledged by her as such. Noted, tip-toed around, perhaps manipulated. But never to be taken into consideration or to be received.

And never ever to be returned in any way, despite... Despite the fact that he was a man with a harsh personal magnetism; a fresh contrast to his obvious handsomeness.

_No such silliness, Marian. This man is not some diamond in the rough, he is a ruthless killer. _

The thought sobered her and she smiled back to him easily, feeling in control again. There was only a little voice whispering in the back of her mind:

_But he is capable of great feelings. Noble, deep and passionate feelings – and it is all directed to you, Marian. You bring it out; you alone..._

Continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Necklaces and Betrothals, chapter 2**

Sir Edward gave his blessing, shaking hands with Sir Guy and making his voice warm as he welcomed the unwanted future son-in-law into the family. Marian listened to it all with calculation and thinking of what her newly-betrothed lord had promised her earlier.

_She_ had promised to marry him. _He_ had promised to be the man she wanted him to be. A promise was a promise and Sir Guy would be the first to admit that. But was it at all possible? Before Robin had put the neckless in her hand, Guy had asked for the truth. Marian had begun to tell him the truth, as she saw it. Could Guy handle to hear the truth?

A servant brought their best wine and the three of them drank to the union. Guy had finally released her hand and she felt oddly unsought, yet free.

They stood there smilingly and silently with cups in their hands. But Sir Guy took the opportunity to fill the silence:

"It's the king's birthday next week!" he said quite cheerfully.

"It is indeed," answered Sir Edward.

"I am to hold a celebration at Locksley. Will you come, Sir Edward... Milady?" He looked eager and was clearly expecting them to accept the invitation, which they did. Marian hid her surprise.

_Guy of Gisborne, celebrating the king? Wonders never cease..._

His eyes were locked on hers and she made a small smile that showed her charming dimples. He put down his cup and said:

"I must go. Much to prepare."

"I'll follow you to your horse, Sir Guy," Marian said and smiled again when she saw his surprise.

_This is easy, it's easy to keep him happy with little. A bit of obvious politeness that most would take for granted is by him received as a special favour. _

She should be triumphant when finding his weaknesses so easily worked on, but somehow she felt a twinge in her heart instead; it was not in her nature to feel indifferent to anyone in need. While the poor were deprived of worldly goods, Sir Guy of Gisborne was deprived of...

_No. Stop. He is __**not**_ _worth my sympathy._

Guy and Marian walked slowly along the manor and the fragrant, buzzing flowerbeds towards the stables. His horse was tethered just outside.

How strange a day it was. The sun was shining down on them as if it was just another day. She walked next to him, as if they were friends... and lovers. In _his_ mind, they definitely were. In her mind, they were neither.

"_I thought we were friends,"_ he had said accusingly, not an hour earlier. "_So did I,"_ she had answered. But she had always thought he was _her_ friend, not the other way around. There had never been much choice, given the circumstances. But now... Being engaged to him, things would have to... work. She had to be friends with him, at the very least.

So maybe he _had_ to be worthy of her sympathy, if nothing else.

They stood by his horse now, and she supposed it was time to say good-bye. For now.

He was obviously going to visit her again, soon. He had visited her often enough before, it was not as if their betrothal was going to make his visits _less_ frequent, probably the opposite!

Or... maybe it was the other way around? Now that he had assured himself of her acquiescence, he might in fact visit her less frequently. Many men lived for the hunt, why should Sir Guy of Gisborne be any different?

Robin had not been different. He had been on her trail every day for a month before she had accepted him. After that, she had seen much less of him, as a matter of fact. There had been no cause to doubt his love, but Robin was the boy who always chased after new triumphs and taking his earlier conquests for granted.

"Marian... you look worried," Guy said, sounding concerned.

She startled and her hand went up to finger the necklace.

_I must make a copy of this, quickly, and give the peasant girl. This necklace must be mine. __**My**_ _conquest._

"It has been an eventful day... Guy," she answered and looked up at him earnestly.

He took notice of the fact that she had addressed him with only his name for the very first time. There was that crooked smile again that told her he was pleased.

"You said..." she began and stopped, looking down again.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

She was afraid again. Was she destroying the brittle illusion of good will? Could she risk it? Could she live with herself if she did not?

"Will... will the sheriff be very angry with you, Guy?"

He hastily took her hand again and said: "You must not worry about such things, Marian. I can deal with the sheriff."

She purposely interlaced her fingers with his and continued in a voice that she forced to sound light: "But you told him I betrayed you both. He must be expecting to see me arrested and executed."

"NO!" he nearly shouted and grabbed her arm with his free hand.

She looked up at him, clenching her jaw. Now it was _his_ turn to look afraid. So there _was_ regret within him.

"You – you wanted me dead, Guy," she said sternly.

"No!"

"You came here to arrest me."

"No!"

"You came to kill me and now you leave me as your future wife!"

"No, Marian, no!" he cried out, grabbing both her upper arms and staring wildly into her eyes.

"You're hurting me, Guy."

"Forgive me!" he exclaimed and instantly released her. He turned around and pulled a hand through his hair. He turned to her again, desperate anxiety in his every feature. "I did not want to believe it, Marian. But the sight of the necklace... The circumstances... My – jealousy – " He choked on the words. It took some time for him to regain his composure.

"I am a man of many faults. Great faults," he continued. "Hot – temper. Strong emotion. Perhaps too strong. I know I do not deserve you. I know that so very well, Marian. I know... that you loved... another. You may despise him now, but once..." he silenced.

"That is in the past," Marian said, doing all to keep her voice from shaking. Robin had been too involved already, on every level. Guy's words had an impact on her. Well, as he had entered her home with the purpose of ending her life, his words of the regret he felt now _had_ to mean a lot to her.

"I believe you. I trust you, Marian," he said and took a step closer to her again with a sincere look on his face. The words kept jumbling out of his mouth: "And I regret all I said and did! I am glad, truly glad that you bring this up. That you want to speak of it." He was terribly upset, walking around and waving his arms, but not in a threatening way. "I know I acted hastily. I know I do many stupid things in hot blood – or when I'm ordered to. But... I... When..."

He stood still in front of her and had trouble finding the words.

"When given a moment of... reflection... then I always calm down, Marian. It is true. You must believe me! Had not the necklace been in your possession this day, I would have brought you to Nottingham and – "

Again, he was silent.

"And?" she asked, looking at him tensely.

"And... on the way to Nottingham..." he said in a low, thick voice with his head hanging.

"Yes?" she whispered, waiting.

"I – " he began and looked up on her.

She startled. There were tears in his eyes. He took a large step forward and grabbed her arms again.

"I could never have done it, Marian!" he cried out. "Never! Had we been on our way _now_, in this very moment, then I would have done anything – _said_ anything – to find a way out of this! I could never – would never..." he released her and turned his back on her, hand over his eyes.

Marian was ashamed and shaken. Her mixed emotions for Robin – _and_ for Guy; the fact that she _had_ betrayed Guy, albeit for a good cause – it was all a great disarray within her. Guy was telling the truth. But this was here and now. She had to do what she _could _do – here and now, with him.

"Guy..." she said in a shaken little voice. He still stood rigid and tall with his back turned to her, and it actually helped. "Guy, I am in no way perfect myself."

"You are the most perfect creature in the world, Marian," she heard him say in a broken voice as he bended his head down.

"No! Believe me, I am _not_. You know I'm headstrong. You know I don't even share many of your fundamental opinions on politics, Guy. You know I _have_ political opinions!"

"I do," he said. Did he actually sound amused?

"I will not change fundamentally. I do not intend to!" she continued.

"I sincerely hope so!" he answered.

"I will make faults, Guy!" she shouted, "Grievous faults! Enraging faults! Faults that will make you furious at least once a day! From this day forward!"

Her own emotion and deepest worries came to the surface now. But he was actually chuckling. He turned around and had a stunningly tender look on his face.

"I know," he said, "I would not want you any other way."

"I – I cannot live... in fear of..."

She was silent. It was too much, too harsh for words. But he understood.

"You cannot live with a man who threatens to kill you once a day," he filled in.

"Just so," she said, standing firm in front of him.

He extended his still un-gloved hand ever so slowly and cupped her cheek in his warm and soft palm. She must have looked utterly amazed.

"You will _not_ live with such a man, Marian," he said with a low, velvety voice, "I will change."

"How?" she whispered.

"We will get to know each other. Your... pure heart will... influence me in a good way. That is why I need you so much."

She gaped at him and he lowered his hand, smiling in a way that was a mixture of sadness and longing.

"But – I-I... Can I... What if I..." she stuttered.

They stood in front of each other, but a few inches apart, and his head bent lower to look deeper into her eyes. She had to stare back, feeling herself hypnotised by his warm expression.

"We have time, Marian. Lots of time," he said huskily.

Yet again, he managed to completely surprise her. Time? Time! What did he mean? Did he mean...? Her mind was burning with questions.

Instead of elaborating his meaning, he looked further down at her hands. He took them into his and raised them to chest level, watching them in wonderment and letting his thumbs caress her skin. Slowly, he lifted one of her hands to his lips. She felt the stubble on his jaw tickle her skin and his warm lips move over her knuckles.

And while a wave of sudden fever took hold of her, all she could see was _him_, the amazing variations that was him.

He turned her hand over and gave her palm a firm, finishing kiss before releasing her. She stood there in bewilderment. He smiled enigmatically.

"Good-bye, Marian."

She had to swallow hard to find her voice again.

"Good-good-bye, Guy," she answered.

He smirked, straddled his horse and rode off slowly, turning around to look and wave at her once before disappearing.

She stood at the same spot for a good while, before collecting herself. It was time – time, indeed! – to come back to reality and have a good talk to her father. To find a good silver smith who could secretly make a copy of a necklace as quickly as possibly. To make a plan for the future. To avoid Robin Hood. Above all, avoid Robin Hood.

_~Fin~_


End file.
